Such air conveyors are used for the transport of PET bottles. It may be necessary to change the path which a bottle takes on the way from or to different processing and work stations for bottles.
For this purpose a rotating table switch is known from EP 0 649 804. In the case of this switch, a rotating table is provided with three tracks, where, depending on the position of the rotating table, the bottle can move from the incoming into the opposite conveyor tracks, or a bottle can be transferred from one conveyor track to the other, diagonally opposite, conveyor track.
The drawback in this context is that, independently of the path which a bottle should take, the bottle always must pass through a curved track, resulting in instability of the bottle, even if there is no switch to a conveyor track, and in a reduction of the maximum conveyor speed and a high production rate.